Sailor Moon Unleashed: World Adventure
by xD-SpIkeJet11
Summary: In Sonic's world, Eggman unleashes an evil named entity Dark Gaia by splitting Mobius into pieces. Not only that, but Sonic gains a new transformation, and Rei has a horrific vision of Dark Gaia. Join Sonic and the Sailor Senshi as they travel all across the world, putting the planet back together while stopping Dark Gaia before it's too late. Read and review, no flames or hate!
1. Prologue

**Hello, my fellow readers and welcome to my Sonic the Hedgehog/Sailor Moon fanfiction! Sonic Unleashed was my very first Sonic game as a little kid, and I enjoyed it and it became one of my favorite Sonic games along with Sonic Colors! I got the game on the Playstation 2 when I was 9 years old, and I recently downloaded the Playstation 3 version on the Ps4 and had loads of fun! I also recently started watching Sailor Moon and I'm currently on ep 18, so I don't know too much nor too little about it. I never really watched it as a kid, I just heard a lot about it, so a few days ago I decided to see what the hype was all about, and when I watched it, I understood why so many people love this series so much. Also, this is my very first Sonic/Sailor Moon crossover so go easy on me. Anyways enjoy, and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite if you want more! Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Sailor Moon! They're rightfully owned by SEGA and ****Naoko Takeuchi ******©.****

Prologue

Deep in outer space, a huge red Flagship was floating through the constellations, it was loaded with thousands of fleets of killer robots contained with weapons and satellites. Inside the ship, the sound of a man laughing maniacally could be heard, his name was Dr. Robotnik, Aka Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius in the world.

"Ohohohohohohohoho!" Dr. Eggman cackled like the madman he is, but his laughter was short-lived as he heard the alarms go off. "Hmmm?!"

Outside the Flagship, you could hear a small explosion. Standing in front of the flames was a blue hedgehog with peach skin and green eyes, wearing white gloves and red sneakers. He was known as Sonic the Hedgehog; also known as the fastest thing alive. Eggman's robot fleet aimed their weapons at the speedy hedgehog, who merely smirked, undeterred.

"FIRE!" The mad scientist commanded. The robots then prepared their canons and began relentlessly firing at the hedgehog, who sprinted forward at high speeds while dodging the blasts with ease; a cocky smirk plastered on his muzzle. Sonic jumps in the air and sends a chain of homing attacks on Eggman's robot army. As he finished destroying them, a huge robot swings a punch at Sonic, only for him to slide under the punch and circles around it at high speeds, creating a blue hurricane that lifted it off its feet and into the air before it fell back down, exploding. Sonic increases his speed tenfold and curls into a tight ball, spinning rapidly and hardening his quills, thus cutting straight through Eggman's robot fleet like a living buzzsaw. Soon, Eggman arrived inside a robot of his own, sending a flurry of machinegun fire at the blue hedgehog. But Sonic effortlessly evaded the bullets, before jumping in the air.

"Why you little…!" Eggman growled under his breath, glaring at the blue speedster who was hurling towards him. Sonic then jumps off of the robot's head and uncurls before running across the wall. He was caught off guard as Eggman began firing homing missiles at him.

"Huh?" Sonic questioned, looking back before he ran across the ceiling, dodging the missiles. Sonic successfully avoided them all and ran through the Flagship's hallway.

"You're not getting away!" Eggman shouted, stretching the robot's arm at breakneck speed, reaching for Sonic.

"Uh-oh!" Sonic gasped, trying to get away, but the hand grabbed him and was pulled into its grasp. Sonic grunted as he struggled to break free, but no avail. Eggman grinned evilly, watching his archenemy struggle in his robot's grip. The hedgehog then closes his eyes, concentrating, thus summoning the 7 Chaos Emeralds, which were in his possession.

"What?!" Eggman gasped. He tried to stop the transformation using the robot's other hand, but a powerful yellow blast destroyed both of the robot's hands. Floating in the air, Sonic was now Super Sonic. He then punches through the robot's chest, destroying it completely. Shortly, Sonic turns around to fly after Eggman.

"Uh-oh! Time to go!" Eggman cried, flying away in his hovercraft, with Sonic hot on his tail. Inside the Flagship, Eggman closed the metal doors to get away from Sonic, but his efforts were futile. The supersonic Hedgehog rams through the doors with ease, whilst destroying the rest of the Flagship along with the rest of Eggman's fleet. As Sonic continued chasing Eggman through space, they arrived at Eggman's research facility and he knocks him out of his hovercraft. Sonic blasts through the floor, hovering in the air as he smirked at the evil scientist.

"S-Sonic!" Eggman stammered fearfully, bowing as Sonic lands in front of him. "I-I'm sorry! R-Really! L-Look, go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance!" He pleaded.

Sonic chuckled a bit at this. "Well, this is new. Showing remorse, Eggman?" He inquired, smirking. "If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys." However, what Sonic doesn't know is that he walked right into Eggman's trap.

"Gotcha!" Eggman smirked, pressing a remote control button that made some strange looking machine rise from the floor, surrounding Sonic.

"Wha-?!" The hedgehog gasped, not expecting this. He tried to get away, but an electric force field sucked him in, trapping him. Sonic grunted as he struggled to break free from these weird light blue rings that tied him up but was failing miserably. Eggman laughed proudly at his accomplishment. Then, laser blasters appeared out of the ceiling, charging up before blasting Sonic with light purple beams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH!" Sonic cried in agony, volts of electricity coursing through his body. The blast from the beams reverted Sonic to his normal form, whilst releasing the Chaos Emeralds in the process. As Sonic was being electrocuted, he noticed that the energy was being drained from the Chaos Emeralds, slowly losing their color. Outside of the research facility, a cannon was forming underneath it, charging.

"Ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "Oh, I've waited a long time for this!" He then pushed a red button that was in front of him. "FIRE!"

Shortly, the cannon fired a powerful light purple beam, which was heading straight towards the Mobius, blasting it deep into the core. Mobius' regions began to split apart, causing a powerful earthquake that sent the inhabitants of the planet into a frenzy. Then, foul purple energy started to emerge from the planet's core.

"Whoah!" Eggman muttered, smirking. The purple energy then started to slowly take on the form of a gargantuan beast. Meanwhile, Sonic collapsed on all fours, grunting and trembling in pain from the electrical shocks. Suddenly, Sonic arched his back and began growling. You can hear his bones popping as the hedgehog began growing larger, with his muzzle becoming longer and his torso becoming broader. His fur grows into a thick, lush, heavy dark blue coat, with traits of white fur appearing on the end of his quills and his chest. His arms also become bigger, longer, and more muscular, with dark blue fur sprouting from them. Sonic's white gloves burst into shreds as his hands grew larger, with white fur growing around his wrists, and his fingernails becoming claws, which scratched against the floor, leaving claw marks. His sneakers were also becoming cleats with a grey spiked metal strap and spiked metal soles.

His skin was changing from peach to pale blue, with his lips turning black, and his ears becoming more curved and thin. Finally, Sonic's teeth became razor-sharp fangs. And once his transformation was complete…

_**"ARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"**_ Sonic unleashed a long, powerful howl. At that moment, the creature fully emerged from the core of the planet. As the machine was shut off, the Chaos Emeralds clinked lifelessly on the floor, which was now black since all the energy was drained from them. Sonic collapsed onto the floor, panting and grunting, feeling rather exhausted from the electrical shocks. The mad doctor laughed triumphantly.

"Success! A brilliant success!" Eggman cried proudly. "It's just as the Gaia manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power, and Eggmanland will finally become to be! NYAH HA HA HA!" He cackled. Sonic staggered on his feet, grunting slightly.

"You've really…gone and done it this time, Eggman!" Sonic snarled, glaring furiously at the mad doctor, his voice much deeper and raspier than normal.

"Ahh, Sonic. That's a good look for you. Festive!" Eggman sneered, taking notice of Sonic's new form.

"So long, friend!" With one push of a button, the airlock behind Sonic began to open. Gasping in shock, Sonic grabbed onto a small ledge in front of him, trying to keep himself from flying out. Yet the force from outside was so strong that he couldn't hold on for long. He flew outside along with the energy-drained Chaos Emeralds, screaming as he plummeted towards the broken planet. Meanwhile, the creature that was sealed within Mobius' core began to emerge into a purple mist, thus scattering all over the world. However, some of its energy didn't linger on Sonic's planet.

**_Earth, Tokyo, Hiwaka Shrine, Saturday, 11:16 P.M..._**

It was a calm, summer night in the city of Tokyo. Inside the Hiwaka shrine near Sendaizaka, a young girl with long, raven black hair was lying down on her bed, sleeping peacefully. Her name was Rei Hino, otherwise known as Sailor Mars, one of the five Sailor Senshi. 7 whole months have passed since they've last seen Sonic and his friends. They were transported to Earth/Tokyo due to a freak accident from battling Dr. Eggman that caused an explosion, thus sending them to their world via Chaos Control. They've aided the Sailor Senshi in battling against the Death Busters, as well as foiling Eggman's schemes to enslave their world and turn them into his robot slaves on numerous occasions and searching for the seven Chaos emeralds. It was one hell of an adventure. Soon enough, they were finally sent back to their home world. Unknown to her, dark purple energy was slithering from underneath Rei's bedroom door, and up to her bed. When it touched Rei, she began to toss and turn, clutching her blanket while murmuring in her sleep. As she did this, several images of a demonic, gargantuan creature began flashing through her mind.

Rei had no clue what the creature was. It was darkness, unlike anything they've ever faced before. She grunted and twisted her face, feeling a sharp pain in her head because of the images she was seeing. The Miko girl shook her head, trying to get rid of these horrific visions, but they wouldn't stop coming. She had visions of Sonic being electrocuted and turning into a strange beast. Then, a cannon shot a powerful light purple beam, which splits the planet into pieces, and Sonic was plummeting towards the planet along with the Chaos Emeralds, which were black for some reason.

A trembling, demonic roar echoed throughout her mind. Finally, Rei awoken, sitting up panting with cold sweat running down her forehead. Looking around at her surroundings, she saw the dark energy slithering on the wall and through the window. She looked at her trembling, clammy hands. What was that creature? What was that evil energy that she saw? What has happened to Sonic's planet? And what's happened to Sonic? Is he alive, or is he dead? Rei may not know what's going one, but one thing's for sure, Sonic was in trouble.

"Sonic..." Rei muttered.

_**To be continued...**_

**Well, what do you guys think? Review, please! Also, in this story, this isn't where Sonic and the Sailor Senshi first meet, ****they first meet when Sonic and his friends got transported to Earth/Tokyo by a freak accident during a fight with Dr. Eggman, which I'll be writing a story on that soon. I'll also be writing a Sailor Moon/Sonic Colors crossover, which will be a sequel to this story.**** Any ideas on how the Sailor Senshi should visit Sonic's world? Let me know in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

** Hello, everyone and welcome to another chapter of Sailor Moon Unleashed: World Adventure! I do not own Sonic or Sailor Moon, they rightfully belong to SEGA and ****Naoko Takeuchi ********©.**** Also, this story takes 7 months after they met Sonic and after Sailor Moon S. And for those of who who are STILL wondering how the Sailor Senshi know Sonic and his friends, READ THE F**KING DESCRIPTION IN THE PROLOGUE GOD DAMN IT! Anyways, I'm currently on Sailor Moon S, and I'm proud enough to consider myself a Sailor Mon fan! ^^ Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

_**Sonic's World…**_

In Sonic's world, our hero is currently unconscious and still falling from space. Grunting, Sonic slowly regains consciousness; to notice that he's being levitated in mid-air by a sphere of green energy that surrounded him.

"Huh?" He muttered, a bit surprised. Then, a few seconds later, the green energy sphere disappears, and he falls once again

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Sonic hollers as he plummets towards the ground, along with the colorless, lifeless Chaos Emeralds.

_**BOOM!**_

Sonic crashes into the ground, creating a sizeable crater in the earth. When the dust clears up, it's revealed that his face got stuck into the ground. Shortly, he squirms, whilst pushing a few times on the ground with his hands. Finally, he lodged his head out of the ground. Sonic stumbled slightly, before regaining his balance and rubbing his sore, throbbing head.

"What the hell is going on?!" Questioned Sonic, looking at his new surroundings. Then, he saw a small, dog-like creature with burgundy fur while its muzzle, hands, chest, and feet are white, a tuft of white hair on his head, a white fluffy tail, and pixie-like wings. It also wore a green bauble necklace. Walking up to the unconscious creature, Sonic picks it up by its fuzzy tail.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Sonic asked, poking it with his clawed finger. It begins to moan.

"Can't…I can't…eat another bite." The creature murmured in its sleep. By the tone of its voice, Sonic correctly assumed that it was a male.

"Hey! Pull yourself together!" Sonic yelled, shaking the creature rather roughly. The creature finally wakes up, slowly opening his brown eyes. Gasping, he caught a glimpse of Sonic's frightening visage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The creature screamed and kicked Sonic in the nose, making him let go. He then ran and hid behind a rock.

"D-don't eat me! I taste bad!" He pleaded, peeking from behind the rock.

"You okay? Nothing broken?" Asked Sonic, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh, I'm just fine!" The creature replied, calming down a bit while flying up to Sonic. "Thanks for asking, Mister Monster Guy!"

"Mister…Monster Guy?" Sonic pondered, looking around a few times to see who the little creature was referring to. Looking at his rather bestial appearance, he realized that the creature was referring to him as "Mister Monster Guy". His red sneakers are now cleats, his arms are covered with dark blue fur, had white fur on his chest and around his wrists, pale blue skin, his hands are bigger and had claws on his fingers.

"Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly." He said, stroking his chin.

The creature flew around him a couple of times; commenting on his appearance.

"Yeah! Look at those teeth! And those claws!" He remarked. "What's your name anyway?"

Sonic gave him his trademark thumbs up.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He answered. "And you are?"

Putting a finger to his chin, the creature began humming in thought. His expression then shifts from a look of thoughtfulness to anxiety.

"What _IS_ my name?!" He starts running around in circles, screaming. "AAAAAAAH! I DON'T KNOW! I CAN'T REMEMBER!" He cried as he stopped running, clutching his head in panic. Sonic is shocked by the news.

"WHAT?! You forgot who you are?!" Sonic questioned, looking down at the little creature, who nodded.

"Yep, I remember something falling from the sky…"

He demonstrates by jumping up and falling on his stomach.

"…And everything just going _ALL_ white! And then, nothing! I can't even remember a thing past that!" He finished, bowing his head sadly. Sonic gasped at this.

"_Uh oh, did I fall on him?"_ Sonic thought to himself, guilt washing over him. He remembered plummeting from space after his fight with Eggman, so he must've been the one who fell on the creature.

"Oh _MAN!_ What am I gonna do?!" The creature panicked, flying around in circles. "What _CAN_ I do! Where do I go from here?! What'll I…Oof? I'm hungry." He finished with a groan as he fell, to where Sonic caught him with his outstretched hand.

"Hey, don't worry!" Sonic reassured. "I'll help you get your memory back."

The creature's face lit up hearing this.

"Really? You mean it?!"

"Absolutely!" He replied with a smile. "I'm sure we'll find somebody who knows you if we look around."

The creature flew up with joy. "Oh, thank you! You're the best Mister Monster Gu- I mean, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

They high-fived each other, laughing. Turning around, Sonic saw that the sun was slowly rising from the distance. As soon as the sun had fully risen, a purple aura emits from his chest, causing him to grunt in pain. Before Sonic knew it, he was back to normal!

"Whoah..." The creature muttered in awe.

"Huh? Wha-?" Sonic questioned as he inspected himself. His shoes are back to normal, he no longer had fur on his arms and chest, his fangs and claws are gone, his skin is back to its original peach color, and his white gloves somehow repaired themselves. But how? Nonetheless, Sonic's glad that he's back to his normal self, and not some hairy beast.

"That was amazing!" The creature said, flying around the blue hedgehog.

_**Earth, Hiwaka Shrine, Saturday, 11:23 P.M...**_

Back on earth, Rei is dressed in her Miko outfit, kneeling in front of the sacred fire, whilst concentrating deeply.

_"What was that dream I was having? What was that evil energy? What was that creature?" _The Miko girl thought to herself. She then began chanting the names of Kuji, doing the correct hand signs. _**"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" **_Opening her eyes, Rei saw two images in the sacred flames; one was the gargantuan creature that she saw in her dream, the other was Sonic's planet's broken into pieces. Just what was going on? Why was she having these visions in the first place? Where did that evil energy even come from?

"Just what's going on?" Rei muttered to herself. Suddenly, she gasped as she began having yet another vision.

_Usagi was in her pajamas, curled up into a ball while rocking herself back and forth on the couch, tears rolling down her cheeks.. Unknown to her, the evil energy that Rei saw earlier was slithering towards her way. Then, it slowly takes on the form of a large, humanoid chameleon with horns, spikes, glowing red eyes, and blackish-blue skin. It stood next to Usagi, letting out a saurian hiss__. As soon as the Odango-haired girl turned around, she let out a blood-curdling shriek as the beast lunged at her._

When the vision ended, Rei gasped; breathing heavily while collapsing on the floor.

"Oh no..." The Miko girl muttered with dread. She needed to hurry! With that, she quickly got up, rushed out of the shrine.

_**Azubu-Juuban...**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" Shrieked Usagi as the creature lunged at her.

_**CRASH!**_

Unfortunately, the Odango-haired girl colled off the couch, evading the monster's attacked as it crashed into the couch.

_"What the hell is that thing?!" _Usagi thought, scrambling onto her feet and backing up against the wall. Recovering, the creature shakes its head before turning to Usagi's direction, snarling viciously as it walked menacingly towards her, licking its lips hungrily. Usagi let out a few panicked gasps, frozen in fear as cold sweat was rolling down her forehead. Then, the creature cocks back its arm and, much to her shock, stretches it across the room and shoots it forward like a bullet in an attempt to punch Usagi.

With that, Usagi unlocks the front door and makes a run for it. On the streets of the Azubu-Juuban district, Usagi was running for her life. Just what was that creature, where did it come from? The evil aura around it was far darker than any of the monsters that she and the Sailor Senshi have faced. Suddenly she was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground.

Glancing from the corner of her eye, she saw the monster standing on top of her. She grunts as she tries to wriggle herself free from the monster's grasp, but no luck, its grip was far too strong. Looking at her hungrily, its tongue slithers out and licks the side of Usagi's face, much to her disgust. As it gaped its maw widely, she clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself. But before it could bite her head off...

**_"FIRE SOUL~!" _**A familiar voice shouted as a ball of fire hurled towards the monster, knocking it off Usagi while burning it in the process. Sitting up, Usagi watched as the creature, that was engulfed in flames, screech in pain before it dissolved into a purple mist. She panted, trying to recollect herself.

"Usagi-chan!" The same voice called out. Turning around, Usagi saw Rei, who is now Sailor Mars, running over to her before bending down to hug her tightly, but not too tight. The Odango-haired teen stiffens for a moment, before returning the hug.

"Thank kami you're safe..." Sailor Mars whispered, still hugging her best friend.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Usagi smiled softly. Shortly, they released each other from the hug, and Rei helps Usagi stand on her feet. "Just what was that thing?"

"I don't know, but we need to call the girls and head to the shrine, now!" Sailor Mars said seriously, much to Usagi's confusion.

"Eh, what do you-WHOA!" Usagi exclaimed as Sailor Mars grabbed her by the arm and ran. "Rei-chan! What's going on?!"

"Sonic's world is in danger!" Usagi's eyes widened at the words that came out of her best friend's mouth.

_"Sonic-Kun..." _Usagi thought worriedly.

_**Mobius, Apotos...**_

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed OST "Apotos Hub Day"**

Meanwhile, back on Mobius, Sonic was strolling through the city of Apotos while juggling the two Chaos Emeralds with his left hand, with the small creature flying next to him.

"What'd you figure THAT was all about? The hair, and those arms, and...and look at the Chaos Emeralds!"

"So, is this what you usually look like?" The little creature pondered. Sonic ceased his juggling as he stopped walking; a small smirk on his muzzle.

"Yeah, this is the REAL me! Pretty cool, huh?" The blue hedgehog struck a pose, but he got no answer. He noticed that the small creature was no longer with him.

"Huh? Where'd you go?" Looking around, Sonic saw him by a nearby ice cream stand, watching the ice cream man making some ice cream with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" The ice cream man smiled, putting some more toppings on the ice cream. "That there Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme is the pride of the city! Haha, the whole world can come tumbling down, but they'll still line up for a taste!" He added the finishing touches to the ice cream, causing the little creature to drool.

"HEY! What about your memories?" Sonic called out.

"Ohhh...chocolate chip...sundae...supreme!" The creature moaned hungrily, causing the man to laugh heartily.

"Haha, you said it! Enjoy it kiddo. Satisfaction guaranteed! If you don't love it, you get your money back!"

"HEY!" Sonic called out again.

"Oh, I LOOOOOOOVE IT!" The little creature exclaimed happily. The blue hedgehog couldn't help but shake his head in amusement, the little guy reminded him of Usagi.

_"Speaking of Usagi, I wonder how she's doing." _Sonic pondered to himself. It's been 7 months since he last saw her and the girls. He then buys an ice cream cone for both himself and the creature. The creature was devouring the ice cream with gluttonous bliss.

"Mmmm-mm! Wow, this chip-whatever stuff is great!" The little creature said happily, with ice cream caking his muzzle.

"If you say so," Sonic shrugged before he started walking. "How about you give me a hand and help look for someone who knows you, Chip?" The creature, now known as "Chip," paused from eating his frozen treat, confused at the new name that Sonic gave him.

"Chip?" Sonic stopped walking, turning around to look at Chip.

"Well, I gotta call ya something, don't I? Whaddya think?"

"Yeah! Chip...Chip! I love it! Yum!" Chip said happily, flying around Sonic.

"Now what do you say we start asking around and see if anyone here knows you?" Sonic asked.

"Okay!"

**BGM End**

_**Earth, Tokyo, Hiwaka Shrine...**_

Sitting on the wooden floor, Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Usagi were all gathered by Rei; who sat in front of the sacred fire. They were all stunned as they saw images of the gigantic creature that was emerging from the core of the planet, letting out a loud, trembling roar that sent shivers down their spines, as well as Sonic's planet being broken into pieces. As soon as the images disappear, the Miko girl turned to face the others.

"W-What is that?" Minako asked, terrified.

"I don't know, and that's what scares me," Rei trailed off. "When I sensed that evil energy in my room it felt so...dark. Darker than any of the monsters we've faced."

"Are Sonic-kun and the others okay?" Minako asked worriedly.

Rei rubbed her arm nervously. "To be honest, I don't really know."

Usagi began to worry about the safety of Sonic and his friends, considering that their planet has been broken into fragments. That could've caused them to be either crippled or at worse, killed.

"Could it possibly be Eggman's doing?" Questioned Ami. Rei sighed through her nose, running her fingers through her raven black locks.

"I'm not sure, but if it was, I wouldn't be too surprised." She replied.

"Neither would I, that damned geezer has been nothing but a pain in the ass," Makoto growled slightly, recalling the many times that the mad scientist tried to take over their world and turn them into his mindless, robot slaves. "But wait, if this is taking place in Sonic's world, then how are you having visions of what's happening there?"

Ami stroked her chin, humming in thought.

"It could be possible that some of the creature's evil aura didn't linger on Sonic's planet," Ami hypothesized. "It could've traveled through time and ended up in our world, hence how Rei-chan was able to have these visions in the first place."

"But that's not the only vision I've had," Everyone perked up at this. "I've also seen Sonic being electrocuted and turning into some strange...hairy beast, and he was plummeting towards the planet. I don't know whether he's dead or alive."

Hearing that has caused everyone to gasp, their eyes widening. However, no one was more shocked than Usagi. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She felt her heart in her stomach when she heard that Sonic had not only transformed into some kind of monster but fell from space and towards the planet. The blue hedgehog was almost like an older brother to her, cheering her up whenever she was down and always fighting by her side, he also did the same for Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami.

_"Sonic-Kun..."_ Usagi thought sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Ami muttered a bit sadly. Standing up, Rei looked down at the others with fiery determination in her eyes.

"What do you think we're gonna do?!" Questioned Rei. "We're gonna help him!" The others were genuinely surprised by the Miko's declaration.

"I know what you're all gonna say! That we're in over our heads!" Rei puts her hand on her chest. "But Sonic was always there for us when we needed him most! He helped us defeat the Death Busters! Helped us stop Dr. Eggman from enslaving our world! Hell, he even saved us from becoming robot slaves! Sonic is our friend, and he helped us save our world, so we should help save his world too!"

Driven by Rei's words, Usagi stood up with an equally determined look in her eyes.

"Rei-chan's right!" Everyone, except Rei, turned to look at Usagi. "Sonic-Kun was always there to help us, so now it's our turn to help him!"

Smiling softly, Makoto joined Usagi and stood by her side.

"Alright, I'm with you." The brunette cracks her knuckles

Minako did the same.

"I'm with you guys too!" She winks and gives her trademark peace sign.

Ami stood up as well.

"I'll support you all the way." Soon enough, they each stuck out their hands and placed them on top of each other.

"Alright, let's go help Sonic!"

"YEAH!" They shouted as they lifted their hands into the air. However, a certain question has pondered in Minako's mind.

"Wait, how do we even get to Sonic's homeworld?" She asked. Everyone answered with blank stares, an awkward silence fell upon them, with the sound of a cricket chirping in the background.

"Umm...well...uh..." Rei stammered.

"We really didn't think this through," Makoto said sheepishly. Usagi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh dear..." Ami sighed.

"Man, this sucks!" Minako complained, collapsing on the floor. "Sonic's world is in trouble and we have no idea how to even get there!"

"Tell me about it," Makoto sighed, running her hand through her hair. "It's not like a portal would just appear out of the sky or something."

And on cue, the ground began trembling, causing the girls to lose their balance, stumbling to the ground.

"What's happening?!" Questioned Minako. Suddenly, the roof of the shrine began to tear off, levitating into the air. What everyone saw had stunned them. In the sky was a large, purple vortex that swirled violently.

"Uh...I think you got your wish Mako-chan..." Usagi stammered nervously. Suddenly, she was being lifted off the ground and into the sky, which she screams during the process.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto cried, trying to grab the moon princess, but she too was being lifted off the ground.

"Mako-chan!" Minako yelled as she jumped into the air and held onto the brunette's waist. Soon enough, everyone was being lifted towards the vortex. After they were sucked in, the vortex closed up.

_**Mobius, Apotos, Windmill Isle...**_

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed Ost "Windmill Isle-Day"**

_**ZOOM!**_

Back on Mobius, our favorite blue hedgehog was zipping across the town of Windmill Isle at high speeds, the wind whipping across his face and through his quills, with Chip lagging behind.

"WHOO~! This place is amazing! And there's plenty of room to run around!" Sonic said happily, running through the town. The blue hedgehog then leaps from building to building, performing complex acrobatic stunts that would put Olympic athletes to shame, and grinding on rails. When he lands, he boosts forward, causing a sonic boom in the process. Up ahead, he sees dozens of Eggman's robots who were blocking his path

"Hehe, looks like we got some company!" The blue speedster smirked. With that, he curls into a tight ball and performs a spindash, demolishing the robots in a matter of seconds, his quills slicing through them like butter. As he ran halfway through the city, Sonic skids to a stop as he saw a vortex of some sort that opened and closed up in the sky. Putting his hand over his eyes, he saw three figures that plummeted towards the ocean by the docks, and his ears twitched at the sound of screaming.

Chip finally caught up with Sonic, panting as he landed. "Hey...Sonic, why'd you stop?" He panted with his hands on his knees. He then perks up as he heard the sound of splashing. "What was that?"

"I don't know, let's check it out," Sonic replied, running towards the direction of the docks.

"H-hey! wait up!" Chip cried as he flew after Sonic. Meanwhile, Ami, Rei and Usagi climbed onto he docks, their clothes and hair soaking wet.

"Well, that was one hell of a free fall," Rei grumbles, squeezing her hair dry, along with Usagi.

"Man, that was scary! I thought we were all gonna die!" Usagi exclaimed, squeezing her pigtails dry. Blinking, she noticed that Makoto, Ami, and Minako weren't with them.

"Hey, where did everyone go?"

Ami and Rei looked puzzled upon hearing this.

"Huh? Usagi-chan, what are you-?" Rei began, but once she looked around, she gasped once she realized that the other's were no longer with them.

"Mako-chan~! Minako-chan~!" Usagi called out, but there was no answer. The three Inner Senshi began to worry.

_"Where could they be?"_

"Guys?" An all too familiar voice caught their attention. Looking forward, they saw Sonic standing in front of them, a stunned expression on his face.

"SONIC-KUN~!" Usagi yelled happily, running over to the blue hedgehog and picking him, spinning him around before embracing him into a tight bear hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Sonic wheezed from the tight hug. "Hey, Usagi...long time no see..."

"Usagi-chan, you're squeezing him too tight!" Rei scolded. The Odango-haired girl released the blue hedgehog, allowing him to catch his breath.

"Sorry..." Usagi apologized. The blue speedster just simply chuckled and waved it off.

"Eh, It's cool, don't worry about it," Sonic grinned. Ami walks up to him, smiling down at him.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, Sonic-kun," The girl genius said warmly.

"You too!" The blue blur winked. "It's been 7 months since I last saw you guys." he blinks as a certain question came to his mind.

"Wait, how'd you guys even get here?" Pondered the blue hedgehog. But before they could say anything else, a new voice chimed in.

"SONIC!" A voice shouted. Turning around, they saw Chip flying over to Sonic, landing next to him while panting, his hands on his knees.

"Oh, sorry for leaving ya behind buddy." Sonic apologized, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Umm...Sonic...who is that?" Ami asked.

"Oh, this is my new friend Chip. Chip, these are my friends Rei, Usagi, Mina, Ami, and Mako." Sonic introduced.

Chip then flies up to the girls, smiling brightly. "Hi, I'm Chip! Want some chocolate?" He pulls out five chocolate bars from seemingly out of nowhere, causing everyone, except Usagi, to sweatdrop.

"Uhm...thank you," Makoto said awkwardly taking the chocolate.

"Yay! Chocolate!" Usagi said happily, snatching the 4 bars chocolate from his grasp; taking off the wrapper and devouring them like there's no tomorrow, with chocolate smudging all over her mouth.

"HEY! Don't eat it all!" Minako shouted. Makoto and Ami sighed while Rei facepalmed, though she was smiling behind her palm, and Sonic simply laughed at her gluttonous appetite.

"Man, you haven't changed a bit." Sonic chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Anyways, what brings you, girls, here? And how come you fell out of the sky?"

Sighing, Rei began explaining to Sonic about her visions of Dark Gaia and the planet splitting apart, as well as a vortex appearing in the sky and sending them here. They were sitting outside a cafe in Windmill Isle.

"So, you already know the story huh?" Sonic mused grimly, his feet propped up on the table. Rei nodded in response.

"Of all the schemes Eggman's pulled, this has to be the lowest!" Makoto growled.

"I know right?! I mean, how does the hell somebody even split the planet into pieces?!" Minako exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air.

"Believe me, when you're a genius like Eggman, you can do pretty much anything," Sonic sighed. "And check this out." He pulls out the two Chaos Emeralds, which the girls gasped at their colorless appearance.

"They're black!" Ami gasped. Sonic nodded.

"Whatever Eggman built, he used the energy of the Chaos Emeralds to power it up and split the planet into pieces," He puts the two Chaos Emeralds away. "It probably has something to do with that monster that you saw in your visions."

"But what could Eggman want with that creature?" Ami questioned.

"Knowing him, he probably wants to control it for his own benefits," Makoto sighed, placing her hands behind her head. "But what I don't get is how we even ended up your world in the first place."

Ami strokes her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps this could be Eggman's doing," She surmised. "After splitting Sonic's apart, his machine must've caused a rift in time and space, thus causing a vortex to open up in our world."

"Eh, makes sense." Sonic shrugged.

"By the way Sonic, what's up Chip?" Minako questioned, jerking a thumb over to Chip, who was feasting on some chocolate cake with ferocious gusto.

Sonic scratched his head nervously. "Well, he kinda lost his memory."

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"He lost his memory?!" Rei questioned, horrified by the news. Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, the poor guy forgot who he was, which is why I gave name him Chip," The blue hedgehog explained. "I promised to help get his memory back, so I looked around to see if anybody in town knows him."

"Any luck?" Makoto asked.

"So far, no," Sonic sighed.

"Oh dear..." Ami muttered, her hand covering her mouth.

"But don't sweat it, I'll make sure he gets his memory back one way or another!" The blue hedgehog grinned, giving them a wink and a thumbs up. The girls couldn't help but smile at the speedy hedgehog's optimism. No matter how bad the situation, he always had a positive attitude, even in the face of danger. Sonic takes his feet off the table and stretches.

"Anyways, how's about we explore this place for a bit? We can see if anyone else knows him while we're at it."

Ami smiles, clasping her hands. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

Rei nodded. "Alright, let's go."

"Though, uh, before we go..." the blue hedgehog trails off, pointing a finger at them. "We need to get you girls out of those clothes."

Blinking in perplexity, the girls look down at their wet attire. Usagi was barefoot in her pajamas and Rei was in her Miko outfit. While the other's were in their regular attire, their clothes were still soaking wet. The girls yelp, their cheeks flushing a bright red color as they wrapped their arms around their torsos, hugging themselves.

_**Timeskip...**_

Several hours have passed. The girls were walking down the street with Sonic and Chip, wearing different attire. Usagi's outfit consists of a blue denim jeans jacket with a pink shirt underneath, a baby blue skirt, and black shoes with white stockings. Ami wore a white button down shirt with a blue collar and a sapphire brooch in the middle, a blue mini-skirt, and simple brown shoes with white ankle-high socks. Rei wore a red blazer over a grey turtle-neck sweater, red earrings, black pants, and black heels. Makoto wears a black denim jacket over a green Codie tank, a burgundy boycott skirt, and brown ankle high-boots. Finally, Minako wore a burgundy jacket over a lavender shirt, a green skirt, and black ankle-boots. It was beginning to become nightfall, and they were still unable to find anyone who was at least familiar with Chip.

"Hmm, still no luck finding anyone that knows me." Chip sighed sadly. The girls couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Hey, don't worry about it, maybe your memory will come back on its own," Minako reassures, smiling kindly at him.

"Yeah, remember anything yet?" Sonic asked.

"Mmmm...Nope!" Chip replied, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Oh well." The speedy hedgehog sighed, looking up in the sky to see the sun has finally finished descending, with the streetlights turning on. Suddenly, Sonic felt a burning sensation rack through his body, causing him to grunt in pain and buckle down, trembling uncomfortably. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Sonic?" Chip asked, concerned. A dark purple aura emits from Sonic's chest, slowly engulfing his body like a forest fire. Crying out in pain, Sonic transforms into the hairy beast he was once before. After the transformation was complete, he breathed heavily. The girls, along with Chip, were shocked by this sudden transformation.

"Whoooa, Mister Monster Guy is back!" Chip said in awe.

"S-Sonic-kun?" Usagi asked, worried for her friend. The werehog finally caught his breath.

"So, when the sun goes down, I turn into..._this__?!"_ Sonic growled in disbelief.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" Asked Chip.

"Yeah, that looked like it hurt like hell," Makoto added, her voice laced with concern

"I'm fine..." He reassured them. "I just need to be careful who sees me like this."

Chip then noticed something in the distance. "Sonic! Guys, Look!"

"What is it?" Questioned Sonic, turning around. Shortly, they walked over to the ice cream stand, to see that the ice cream man was crying for some reason.

"Oh, it's hopeless! The whole planet has split apart! We're doomed!" The man sobbed. Sonic and the others were a bit stunned by his change of behavior. Narrowing her eyes, Rei saw small, dark purple clouds emitting from him.

_"What is that?" _She pondered in her mind. Using her psychic powers, she gasped as she saw this dark evil energy that latched onto his heart like a living parasite. That's why he was acting so strange, he was being possessed. Chip flies over to the Ice cream man, attempting to cheer him up.

"Mister? Hey, Mister! Hey, don't cry!" He tried to coax, but it wasn't working. "Uhh...Ice cream! How about some more of this super-tasty stuff?" He asked, picking up the ice cream cone.

"What good is ice cream in a time like this?!" The ice cream man wailed, slamming his fist on the counter, causing Chip to drop the ice cream.

"Oh no!" Usagi gasped.

"Whoops!" Sonic cried, running forward in an attempt to catch the ice cream, but to his and everyone else's shock, his right arm stretched out like rubber, catching the ice cream before it could hit the ground.

"What the hell...?" Rei muttered, her eyes wide as dinner plates.

"His arm stretched out!" Minako exclaimed.

"S-Sonic?! Your arm just stretched!" Chip pointed out.

"Weird..." Sonic muttered, stretching his arm and putting the ice cream back. "...but it could be useful!" The werehog grinned, inspecting his arms. The ice cream man then continued crying, Sonic and the girls merely looked at each other, shrugging.

_"This is going to be one hell of an adventure..."_ Rei thought, sighing.

_**To be continued...**_

**Well, that's that everybody! Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Moonlit Alleys

**Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter of Sailor Moon Unleashed World Adventure! Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Sailor Moon, or the characters, they're rightfully owned by SEGA and Nako Takeuchi ******©. **Enjoy the show!**

Chapter 2: Moonlit Alleys

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed OST "Apotos Hub Night"**

Walking through the moonlit town of Apotos, they noticed the citizens of the town were acting rather...strange. First was the ice cream man, then the priest, who was filled with sadness and despair. Rei saw the same evil energy that was possessing him to. Not only that, but the townspeople were frightened by Sonic's appearance, giving him either fearful glances or whispering on how scary he looked, which he heard them crystal clear thanks to his sensitive hearing.

"Weird," Minako muttered. "They were acting just fine earlier, but now they're acting…different."

"I know," Makoto agreed. "It's like their moods shifted as soon as it was night."

"It's because they're possessed," Rei stated, causing everyone to look at her.

"Possessed?" Ami questioned. The fiery miko nodded.

"They were both possessed by this dark, evil energy that shifted their moods once it turned night," She explained. "That could by why they're acting like this."

"Wait, so they got possessed once it turned night?!" Usagi panicked. "WHAT IF I'M POSSESSED RIGHT NOW?!"

Minako let out a horrified gasp. "OH MY GOD, WHAT IF I'M POSSESSED TOO?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~!" The two blonds ran around in circles, screaming their heads off which caused everyone else to sweat drop. Rei, on the other hand, had a tick mark forming on her forehead with a crimson ready aura emitting from her.

_**BONK!**_

The raven-haired miko bonks the two ditzy blonds on the head, knocking them to the ground with a steaming bump forming on their head.

"WOULD YOU TWO CALM THE FUCK DOWN ALREADY?! YOU'RE NOT POSSESSED!" Rei thundered. "IF YOU WER'E, YOU WOULD NOT ONLY BE ACTING DIFFERENT, BUT I WOULD BE SENSING THAT EVIL ENERGY FROM YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Did you have to hit us that hard Rei-chan~?" Minako and Usagi whined in sync, rubbing their sore heads.

"You were both running around like idiots, of course I did!" The fiery miko barked at them, her hands on her hips.

"You're so mean Rei-chan~!" Usagi yelled, sticking her tongue out at Rei, who did the same. Chip hid behind Sonic, cowering in fear of the young miko's fiery temper.

"That girl's really scary when she's mad Sonic..." Chip whimpered. The werehog laughed nervously, scratching behind his head.

"Yup, that's Rei for ya,"

"My my, aren't you a lively bunch." A kind, elderly voice chuckled. Turning around, they saw an elderly, humanoid female lamb, who was wearing a lavender sun hat, a light blue blouse, and a purple gown.

"W-we're really sorry ma'am," Ami apologized, bowing her head slightly. "I hope we weren't disturbing you or anything."

"Oh, no need to apologize deary, I wasn't disturbed at all," She chuckled. "Which reminds me, you wouldn't have happened to see a two-tailed fox pass by, have you? He was in a terrible hurry." Everyone perked up at this.

"Two-tailed fox?" Rei parroted.

"That's Tails!" Sonic cried, causing the elderly lamb to look at him.

"Oh, is he a friend of yours?" She asked. Sonic nodded.

"Do you know which way he went?" Usagi asked.

"Why yes," The humanoid lamb points to her left. "I saw him fly that way. If you hurry you might be able to catch him."

"Thanks, granny! Let's go, guys!" Sonic said as he and the girls rushed down the pathway to where Tails went.

**BGM End**

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Tails was surrounded by a swarm of purple creatures. Most of them looked exactly like the ones that attacked Usagi, while the last one looked like some sort of Titan, holding a giant wooden club. The monsters walked menacingly towards the two-tailed fox, letting out saurian hisses and growls.

"W-whoa, hey! Settle down, guys! Come on!" Tails tried to reason with them, but his pleas fell deaf on ears as the monsters stepped closer to him.

"H-Help!" The two-tailed fox flew and hid behind a large statue, in an attempt to get away from the creatures.

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed Ost-"Apotos Windmill Isle-Night"**

Meanwhile, Sonic and the girls were walking down the pathway through town in the direction where the old lamb saw Tails flew off to. Looking around, they noticed that the town was rather...empty. There wasn't a single citizen in sight. It was so eerily quiet that it felt like a ghost town.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Questioned Usagi.

"Maybe they're sleeping in?" Makoto mused. Minako shook her head.

"I don't know Mako-chan, I'm getting a really creepy vibe from this." She said. Suddenly, Sonic's ears twitched as he heard something sneaking through the alleyway. The werehog stopped in his tracks, causing everyone else to stop as well.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Asked Chip. A deep growl rumbled from his chest, his fur marginally bristling.

"We're not alone," Sonic answered, searching for the attacker that lurked in the shadows. Further proving his point, a chill ran down Rei's spine as she felt an evil presence.

"Sonic's right, we're not alone." The Miko girl said seriously. They all got into a circle and crouched into a battle stance, preparing themselves for an attack. Looking up from above, she gasped as she saw two shadowy figures attacking at them from above.

"Guys, get down!" The Rei shouted, prompting the others to look up. Gasping, they jumped out of the way to evade the attack. The attackers were revealed to be two reptilian-like creatures with dark purple skin and glowing red eyes. The two creatures glared at them, growling and hissing viciously.

_"They look like the monster that attacked me," _Usagi thought, her eyes wide in shock.

"W-What are those things?!" Ami questioned. Sonic simply glared at the creatures, growling back at them.

"I don't know, but they're goin' down!" With that, Sonic charged at the two creatures, attempting to overwhelm them with his supersonic speed. But to his and girl's shock, he ran much slower than usual.

_"What the hell?! My speed! What happened to it?!" _Sonic questioned in shock. One of the creatures leaped towards Sonic, swiping at him with its claws, but the werehog managed to dodge the attack in time. However, he was suddenly tackled and pinned to the ground.

"Sonic!" Rei cried. Growling, Sonic grabs the creature by the head, stretching his arm as he slammed it into the other creature, before leaping forward and slashing at them with his claws, finishing them off.

"Alright! Way to go Sonic-kun!" Minako cheered.

"What happened to Sonic-kun's speed?" Asked Usagi.

"It could be that Sonic-kun's new form took not only took away his speed but increased his physical power." Ami theorized.

"Which is a pain in the ass," Sonic groaned. "Sure, I can get used to the stretchy arms, but losing my speed is a different story!"

Rei sensed even more evil presences. "We've got company guys!"

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed Ost-"Werehog Night Battle Suite"**

Right on cue, dozens of purple creatures appear from the ground, surrounding them. Sonic and the Inner Senshi then got into battle stances.

"Ready girls?" He asked.

"Ready!" They nodded.

**_"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!_****_" _**Usagi shouted, lifting her Crisis Moon Compact into the air. The lid opens, revealing the crystal inside. Usagi brushed her hand past the crystal and it emits a bright pink light. Feathers swirled through the air as golden light coalesced to form the crescent moon on her forehead and wings appeared on her back. She spreads her arms as her new wings and leotard are formed, then more feathers collected to form her gloves. Striking a final pose, Usagi became Eternal Sailor Moon.

**_"...MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER..."_**

**_"...MARS CRYSTAL POWER..."_**

**_"...JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER..."_**

**_"...VENUS CRYSTAL POWER..."_**

**_"...MAKE-UP!" _**They shouted in unison, lifting their transformation pens in the air. Each of the girls was transforming into their Sailor Senshi forms. A stream of water surrounded Ami's body. For Rei, rings of fire swirled around her body, while volts of electricity encircled. Makoto's body, and long banners of golden stars swirled around Minako's. Ami became Sailor Mercury, Rei became Sailor Mars, Makoto became Sailor Jupiter, and finally, Minako became Sailor Venus.

"Whoa..." Chip whispered in awe. Roaring, the purple creatures lunged at Sailor Mercury, who prepared her counterattack.

**_"MERCURY AQUA BLIZZARD!"_** She shouted as she sent a torrent of snow towards the purple creatures, freezing them solid. Sailor Moon was bashing each and every one of the monster's that were withing range with her Eternal Tiare, almost as if she were using a Bo staff. She jabbed one in the chin with the end of her rod, followed by a strike to the ribs, and one to the skull, sending it flying. Then, she twirls her Tiare around her body, before raising it above her head and aiming it at the monsters.

_**"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"** _Sailor Moon yelled, blasting pink light that streamed towards the creatures in waves, destroying them. One of the monster's lunged at Jupiter, swiping its claws at her. The tall brunette easily dodges the attack and counters with a knee strike to the midsection, followed by a downward elbow to the back of the neck. Ducking underneath another claw swipe, Sailor Jupiter slams her fist in its gut, and not long after, uppercuts it in the jaw, sending it flipping into the air and crashing into the ground. Then, she spins around to kick one in the jaw from her behind, and roundhouse kicks one in the neck from her right. Two monster stretched arms back before shooting them forward like a bullet and tried to punch Jupiter. But the tall brunette easily catches the punches, yanks them forward and **_BAM!_** headbutts them directly in their skulls, sending them reeling back through several buildings.

**_"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" _**Sailor Venus shouted as she lashed out her chain at three of the creatures, trapping them. Then she spins them in the air before slamming them on the ground, crushing their skulls and killing them instantaneously.

**_"BURNING MANDALA!" _**Sailor Mars shouted as she launched eight rings of fire at the creatures, burning them into a pile of ashes. Sonic unleashes a frenzy of powerful punches at the purple creatures while slashing at them with his claws and tossing them around like ragdolls. Finally, he uppercuts the last one, before jumping high in the air, wrapping all four limbs around the creatures' body, and pile drives it into the ground, finishing it off. Shortly, they were defeated, dissolving into a purple mist.

**BGM End**

"Well, that was easy," Sonic said, cracking his neck.

"A little too easy if you ask me," Jupiter scoffed, rolling her shoulder. "I was expecting more of a challenge."

"Guess now we know why nobody's around," Sailor Mars spoke up. "Those creatures must've forced everyone into staying indoors where it's safe."

"Do you think there'll be more of them?" Questioned Sailor Moon.

"Most likely yes," Sailor Mars sighed. "Anyways let's get going, the more time we waste the less likely we're gonna find Tails."

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed Ost-"Windmill Isle-Night"**

And with that, they resumed moving forward. Along the way, they had to face some more purple creatures and there were some obstacles that blocked their path but were able to get passed them thanks to their abilities, along with Sonic's new ones. While Sonic lost his speed, he retained his lighting fast reflexes and agility. He later discovered that he can run faster by running on all fours, which the Inner Senshi thought was cute. They then come across a door that blocked their path, which seemed to be locked.

"Aww, man! Now how are we supposed to get through?" Sailor Venus groaned

Sailor Mercury observed the two keystone figures by the door. "It appears we need to find two keystones in order for the door to open. Let's look-"

"HIYA!"

_**SMASH!**_

Before Sailor Mercury could finish, Sailor Jupiter kicks down the door.

"Or we could just force our way in." Sailor Jupiter smirked.

"Umm...yes, that works too." Sailor Mercury sweat dropped.

"Eh, at least we can get through." Sonic shrugged. As they walked through the doorway, they look up to see Eggman's robot standing on top of a building. Turning around to the others, Sonic placed a clawed finger to his lips, jerking his thumb at the robot, a mischievious glint in his eyes. The Inner Senshi giggled quietly and nodded, catching his plan. The werehog stretched his arms, grabbing onto the ledge of the building and climbs over it, quietly sneaking behind the robot. He then flips over the robot and grabs its head with his large, clawed hands, before twisting it into the air and _**BAM! **_delivers a brutal kick that destroyed the robot into bits.

"How do ya like that?!" The werehog mocked. Shortly, the other's joined up with him to the top.

"Uh, guys..." Sailor Mercury trailed off, pointing ahead. Turning around, they saw a horizontal bar that stretched across the ocean to a cliff, which had poles they had to swing from to get to the other side.

_"Oh, boy..."_ Sonic blanched. Sometime later, Sonic and the Inner Senshi were shimmying alongside the cliff. They moved slowly and steadily to make sure they don't slip and fall into the water, especially since Sonic can't swim. However, someone in particular was having a little trouble.

"KYA!" Sailor Moon yelped as her foot slipped off the edge and she fell off the cliff.

"SAILOR MOON!" The Inner Senshi cried out. Thanks to his reflexes, Sonic stretched his arm and quickly caught the moon princess before she fell into the ocean depths.

"I gotcha!" Sonic said as he pulled her up back on the edge of the cliff. "You okay?"

Sailor Moon panted, her hand on her heart before nodding.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay,"

"Remember, move slow and steady, you don't wanna slip and fall," Mars instructed. After shimmying along the cliff, they swung on the poles while preforming some acrobatic stunts. And finally, they've arrived at their destination.

"Looks like this our final stop." Sailor Mars said, pointing at the church tower that was straight ahead. After running over there, Sonic walks up to the door and uses his strength to pry it open.

"After you ladies." Sonic quipped, bowing in a mock gentleman gesture, causing the girls to giggle. As they stepped through the door, they saw a swarm of creatures ranging in different shapes, sizes, and colors. The one in the middle resembled a titan of some sort, holding a giant club.

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed Ost-"Night Battle Music Mini-Boss"**

"Holy shit..." Sailor Jupiter muttered.

"Look, it's Tails!" Sailor Mercury cried, pointing at the two-tailed fox that hid behind the statue, quivering in fear.

"Alright, you guys take care of the rest of these freaks! I'll take care of the big guy!" Sonic told them.

"Right!" The Inner Senshi nodded. And with that, they let out fierce battle cries, charging at the creatures. Sailor Jupiter performs a chain of backflips, landing on her hands and spins rapidly, ruthlessly kicking the monsters that are in range, sending them flying. She then leaps over another monster, wraps her legs around its neck, and slams it into the ground, ending its life with a crush to the skull. Then, electricity springs from her hand as she proceeds to stand up and spin on her right foot, her lightning rod extending from her tiara.

**_"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"_** Sailor Jupiter cried as she sent leaf-esque bolts of electricity at the creatures, causing them to screech in pain as they were being fried to a crisp.

_**"FIRE SOUL!"**_

_**"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"**_

_**"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!"**_

_**"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"**_

While the Inner Senshi were fighting off the other creatures, Sonic runs up to the Titan on all fours.

"HEY UGLY!" Sonic shouted, grabbing it attention. "Come and get me!"

Growling, the Titans swings its club at Sonic, only for the werehog to easily dodge it.

"Missed me!" Sonic taunted. The titan swings its club at Sonic again but misses.

"Missed me again!"

It missed again, which Sonic blew a raspberry at it. Each swing from the club, Sonic swiftly dodged them with ease, much to its annoyance. Snarling, the Titan jumps in the air ants stomps its feet on the ground, creating a powerful shock-wave. Sonic jumped was able to jump over it, but his eyes widened when he saw the shock-wave heading towards the Inner Senshi.

"Guys, watch out!" Sonic cried.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked. Turning around, she gasped as she saw the shock-wave heading towards them.

"Jump!" Sailor Venus said. The Sailor Senshi deftly jumped over it in the nick of time.

"That was close," Sailor Moons sighed in relief.

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" Sailor Mars shouted. Turning to her left, she gasped when she saw the Titan swinging her club at her. Sailor Moon clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself for the impact. But, she felt nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw Sonic standing in front of her, holding the club with his hands and glaring up at the Titan, his fangs bared and pupils shrunk.

"You just made a big mistake buddy," Sonic snarled. He slams the end of the club into the Titan's midsection, knocking the wind out of it and causing it to release its club. Then, the werehog jumps into the air, clasped his hands together, and slammed his fists onto to the Titan's head, knocking to the ground. Grabbing its tail, Sonic spins it around several times and throws it into the air. Going in for the killing blow, Sailor Mars summons a fiery bow and arrow.

_**"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" **_She shouted, shooting the fiery projectile at the Titan, who roared in pain as the attack pierced through its chest like butter, burning it into a pile of ash.

**BGM End**

"Nice shot!" Sonic complimented, walking over to the Martian soldier and giving her a high-five. "Where'd you learn a move like that?"

"Oh, it's a new attack that I picked up when I was fighting against ManeMane Girl," The martian solider answered.

"I don't who that is, but I'll tell ya this, that attack was way passed cool!" The werehog grinned, earning a giggle from Sailor Mars. He then turns to where Tails was hiding.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic called out to the two-tailed fox.

"Sonic?!" Tails questioned, peeking from his hiding spot. He looks over to where Sonic was standing, the moonlight shining over him.

"What are you doing out here?" Sonic asked. The fox kit was surprised by his new appearance, he then notices the Inner Senshi standing by him.

"Guys?!"

"Hi, Tails!" Sailor Venus called out, waving happily at him.

"Did you miss us?" Asked Sailor Mars. Tails happily flew over to them, hugging them.

"It's so good to see you guys! But how'd you get here?"

"It's kind of a long story." Sailor Jupiter replied sheepishly. Tails then turned over to Sonic.

"Well, that's a new look. What happened?"

"You know me, never a dull moment." Sonic quipped, smirking.

"Wants some Chocolate?" Chip asked, holding out a chocolate bar in front of him.

"Uhh...thanks." Tails sweatdropped, taking the chocolate. Soon, they were walking across a meadow as Sailor Mars began explaining about her visions of the planet broken into pieces, Sonic transforming into a Werehog, them being sucked into a vortex thus being sent to their world, and a strange creature emerging from Mobius' core.

"That's some story," Tails began. "I bet that you guys being sent here by a vortex, Rei having these visions, Sonic turning into...that, and the planet breaking apart is somehow related."

"I need to find Eggman and make him fix this, and FAST!" Sonic roared, throwing his fist in the air.

"About that, I think I know someone who might know something about what's going on here." Everybody perked up at this.

"You do?" Asked Sailor Mercury. Tails nodded.

"Yeah, Professor Pickle over at Spagonia University. I came to this city to gather some data, if we add that to his research findings, we might be able to get to the bottom of all this." Tails explained.

"Spagonia?" Sonic mused. "That's a continent over. An easy jog, if the planet weren't broken."

Tails walks up to his Tornado 1.

"No problem! My Tornado 1 will get us there in a flash. Let's get going!"

Sonic grinned at the fox. "Leave it to you Tails! Let's get moving!" He turns to the Inner Senshi. "You girls ready?"

Sailor Mars smirked, crossing her arms. "We were born ready Sonic!"

"You be we are!" Sailor Venus chirped in, winking and giving a peace sign.

Sonic chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Alright, let's go!"

As they walked over to the plane, they noticed that Jupiter was not with them.

Sonic turns around. "Yo Mako! You com...ing...?" The werehog trailed off when he saw Jupiter staring at the plane in fear. Her body shook like a leaf and was breathing rapidly. This didn't go unnoticed by the others. Immediately, guilt washed over them.

"Oh, right, we forgot ya had a fear of planes..." Sonic muttered sympathetically. He recalled her telling him that she had a fear of flying and planes due to her parents dying in a plane crash since she was a child.

"Oh, Mako-chan..." Mercury whispered sadly.

Jupiter swallowed a lump in her throat. "W-We...h-h-have to f-fly there...?" She questioned, her voice trembling.

"We're sorry Makoto," Tails said solemnly. "But there's no other way."

"Look, if ya want, you could-"

"N-No!" Jupiter interrupted Sonic. She clenched her trembling fists, taking a couple of breaths to calm herself down, but was still shaking.

"Y-You're entire world is at stake, and I'm not gonna let my fear hold any of you back," The brunetted looked at Sonic dead in the eyes, her forest green eyes burning with tenacity. "If this is the only way, then I won't slow you down."

Everyone gaped at Sailor Jupiter's determination. Grinning, Sonic gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

"Atta girl Mako!" He said happily. "Tell ya what, you can sit in the front seat as Tails sits on your lap. Does that sound good?"

Smiling weakly, the brunette nodded. "Y-Yeah, that sounds like a good deal."

Soon, everyone hopped onto the plane, though Jupiter did it a bit more reluctantly. She slowly took the seat, doing her best not to panic, as Tails sat on her lap. Sonic stood on the back on the plane, while Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Chip were sitting on the wings. Though Usagi didn't need to since she could fly. With that, Tails started the engine and took off into the starry night sky, heading towards their next destination.

_**To be continued...**_

**That's all folks! Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Professor Pickle Kidnapped!

**Sailor Moon (c) ** **Naoko Takeuchi; S****onic the Hedgehog **********© SEGA/Sonic Team********

Chapter 3: Professor Pickle Kidnapped?!

Soaring through the clear blue skies, our heroes were still flying to Spagonia. It was daytime and Sonic turned back to his normal self. It was a smooth, sailing flight and everyone was enjoying themselves. Well...all except one. Jupiter clenched her eyes shut, breathing in and out to keep herself from panicking. These were the words that she kept repeating in her mind:

_"Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic!"_

"...Uh...Makoto..."

_"Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic!"_

"...M-Makoto..."

"_DON'T PANIC! DON'T PANIC! DON'T PANIC! DON'T PANIC! DON'T-"_

"MAKOTO!" a voice shouted from in front of Jupiter, startling her and snapping her from her thoughts.

"EEK! W-What's is it?! Is there something wrong?! Are we gonna crash?! Are we-?!" She cuts her rant short when she realized that she was hugging/strangling Tails to death. The fox kit gagged, his face blue from suffocation. Gasping, Jupiter released him.

"Oh my God! I-I'm so sorry Tails! I didn't hurt you, did I?!"

Gasping for breathe, Tails shook his head as he said.

"N-No, I-m fine, no worries."

Sonic and the four Inner Senshi glanced at her with sympathy.

"Poor Mako-chan..." Sailor Moon muttered sadly. Chip, who's on Mercury's her lap, was oblivious.

"Is she okay?" Chip questioned, starring at the brunette, who hugged herself while taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

Mercury sighed. "No, you see, Mako-chan has suffers from Aviatophobia."

Chip looked up at her in puzzlement.

"Avitaophobia? What's that?" He asked innocently.

"Aviatophobia is a fear of flying and airplanes," Mercury explained. "The mere sight or sound of an airplane is enough to send Mako-chan into an anxiety attack. Even saying the word "Airplane" would cause her to panic."

Chips eyes go wide at this.

"Really?"

"Yes," Mercury nodded.

"Remember Makoto, don't breath in and out so fast," Tails instructed gently. "Do it nice and steady."

Jupiter did as she was instructed to do and began breathing at a slower, steadier rate. Despite her phobia, she wasn't gonna let it get the best of her since Sonic's entire planet is in danger. And she wouldn't forgive herself is she held her friends back because of it.

"Hey, look!" Sonic called out, pointing up ahead to where they saw several buildings in the distance.

"That must be Spagonia!" Mercury said in realization.

"SPAGONIA?!" Jupiter questioned, opening her eyes and began shaking Tails by his shoulders. "Land the plane! Land the plane! Land the plane!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy Makoto!" Tails exclaimed as he started searching for a place to land.

As soon as Tails landed the plane, Sonic and the Inner Senshi quickly jumped off, with Jupiter being the first. Jupiter collapsed to the ground on her knees, panting as she held her hand to her chest.

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed Ost- "Spagonia Hub Day"**

"You okay Makoto?" Tails asked her. The brunette nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," She slowly gets up to her feet.

"You did a great job back there!" Sonic winked at her, causing her to smile down at him.

"Thanks Sonic,"

"Wow, the city's so big and pretty~!" Venus and Sailor Moon squealed in sync with sparkles in their eyes, admiring the beauty of the city. The city closely resembled Spain, Italy, France, and Europe.

"I'll say!" Sonic grinned, tucking his hands behind his head. "This place is taking beauty to the next level."

"Now we just gotta see the Professor," Tails said. "Let's see, the school he teaches should be around her somewhere."

"Maybe we can ask for directions?" Mars suggested. "That way, we'll be able to find the school faster."

_**GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL~!**_

Mars and Tails both jump in alarm by the sounds of loud, rumbling growls. Turning around, they saw Sailor Moon and Chip clutching their stomach's.

"Umm...could we get something to eat first?" The Odango-haired girl smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, we're starving!" Chip nodded. Tails couldn't help but sweat drop with a chuckle while the raven-haired beauty face palmed in exasperation.

"Honestly, how can you two be thinking of food in a time like this?" She grumbled.

_**GRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLL~!**_

Right on cue, the Martian soldier's stomach began growling, causing everyone around her to laugh. The fiery Miko clutched her stomach, a visible crimson hue coloring her cheeks.

"You were saying?" The blue hedgehog teased.

"Oh shut up!" Mars barked.

_**GRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLL~!**_

Soon enough, everyone else's stomach started growling.

"Hehe, guess we're all pretty hungry, huh?" Jupiter giggled.

"Come to think of it, we haven't eaten a single thing since we've got here." Mercury pointed out.

"How 'bout we grab some grub first?" Sonic asked, pointing at a nearby restaurant. "Then we'll look for the school afterwards."

"Haha, yeah, I can go for something to eat too," Tails laughed, rubbing his stomach.

"Yay! Food~!" Sailor Moon yelled happily. Without warning, she grabs Chip and zooms towards the Italian restaurant at breakneck speeds, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"HEY! Wait for us!" Minako yelled, running after her. Everybody else laughed at their antics while Sailor Mars sighed, shaking her head before following them. At the restaurant, Jupiter, Chip, and Sonic had ordered a large, mushroom pizza. Tails, Venus, and Sailor Moon ordered spaghetti and meatballs topped with tomato sauce and mozzarella cheese. Mercury ordered blueberry crepes and Mars ordered strawberry crepes. Sailor Moon and Chip were eating their food ravenously, causing the other's to laugh in amusement, even Rei rolled her eyes in slight amusement as she was eating her crepe.

"This is good stuff!" Sailor Moon muffled, her mouth full of spaghetti.

"You said it!" Sonic agreed, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Usagi-chan, Chip, slow down!" Sailor Mars scolded the two gluttons.

As they ate, the girls saw all kinds of humanoid animals, ranging from mice, rodents, rabbits, and hedgehogs, to foxes, sheep, wolves, and bears. Not only that, but there were humans there too, but not a lot. The Sailor Senshi did recall Tails telling them that 70% of Mobius' population was inhabited by talking, humanoid animals, with only 30% of the population inhabited by humans. When they were done eating, they resumed their task of searching for the University. Finally, they found the school, but they were unfortunately in for some bad news.

**BGM End**

"WHAT?! Professor Pickle's been _kidnapped!?" _Tails questioned. Everyone else was equally shocked by the news. Professor Pickle's assistant was a tall, anthropomorphic red fox wearing a dark brown jacket with black edges, black pants, and a white buttoned up shirt. Around his neck was a red tie and wore brown shoes.

"It was a little bit before the tremors hit," Professor Pickle's assistant began. "This old man showed up with a...and a...and a whole pack of robots! They carried poor Professor Pickle off, lab data and all!"

"Oh no..." Mercury gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"It can't be..." Tails muttered sadly.

"That sure sounds like Eggman," Sonic frowned, the others nodding in agreement.

"Not doubt about it!" Jupiter snarled, popping her knuckles.

"What a horrible thing to do!" Chip cried. "We've gotta hurry and help that Professor guy out, and FAST! If he got kidnapped that long ago, he's gotta be REAL hungry by now! And-and if I was that hungry, I-I don't know how long I would last! I'D RATHER BE DEAD!" Chip then collapses on the ground, losing consciousness with his soul flying out of his body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Venus screamed in horror before rushing over to Chip, shaking him roughly in an attempt to wake him up. "CHIP! CHIP! SPEAK TO ME CHIP! WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT! I REPEAT, DO _NOT_ GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!"

Shortly, Chip's soul flew back into his body, which he started regaining consciousness.

"Ugh...is it time for breakfast?" Chip groaned. He was then pulled into a bone-crushing hug by the bubbly blonde.

"Thank Kami, you're alive~!" The Sailor Senshi of Love cried, comical tears streaming down he face. Everyone couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene before them.

"I-I'm sure Eggman's feeding him," Tails reassured. "Even he's not that cruel."

"That's true," Mars sighed. "Even though he's a bastard, he has some standards."

"Okay, let's go and find the Professor!" Sonic said.

"YEAH!"

_**Timeskip...**_

"C'mon, guys! Lets go and ask around the Professor!" Tails told them. "It's a big town, I'm sure that somebody knows something."

"We should probably split up, that we we can cover more ground faster." Mercury suggested.

"Ok, I'll meet you guys at the exit." With that, Tails flew off. Everyone else splits up and started asking everyone in the city about Professor Pickle. Sailor moon was then told by a little girl that she saw the robots carrying Professor Pickle to a continent called Mazuri. The others soon met up with each other at the exit.

"Did you guys find out anything about the Professor?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, a little girl told me that she saw him being carried off to a place called Mazuri." Sailor Moon explained.

"A woman told me the same thing," Mercury said. The two-tailed fox kit was overjoyed by the news.

"Alright, let's head out! I just finished up tuning up the Tornado here!"

"Ok, let's go!" Sonic grinned. With that, they climbed onto the plane, though Jupiter did it more hesitantly, and flew off towards their destination. When they arrived at Mazuri, which resembled the country Africa from Earth, it was night time and Sonic once again transformed into a Werehog, much to his annoyance.

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed Ost- "Mazuri Hub Night"**

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to this," Sonic grumbled in irritation, face-palming.

"Now's not the time to complain Sonic," Mars chided. "We need to look for the Professor!"

"Let's ask to see if anyone here has seen him." Tails said. They then began asking if anybody has seen the Professor, but so far, no luck. No one in this village has seen, or at least heard of, Professor Pickle. Some of them were even possessed, like the ones back at Apotos. They then approach a short, elderly male Mandrill, who wore a long, loose-fitting, embroidered gown with wide sleeves, a long-sleeved tunic underneath, and a hat that matches the attire. He also held a wooden cane in his hand.

"What the hell do you want?!" The Mandrill snapped. "Do you know what time it is!?"

Everyone was taken aback by the old Mandrill's temper.

"U-um, we're really sorry sir, but we were looking for a Professor, have you seen him by any chance?" Mercury asked politely.

"Hm? You're looking for a 'professor'?" The primate mused. "What's that? I'm sure it's quite delicious, whatever it is."

Hearing this has caused everyone to fall to the ground anime style.

"NO YOU FUCKING-" Mars shouted before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "No sir, a professor is not a type of food."

"It's not?" He questioned, disappointed. "Well in that case, there is no PROFESSOR here! Go look some place else!"

"Alright, sheesh!" Sonic exclaimed. "No need to get you fur in a bunch ya damned geezer!"

Shortly, they walked away, with Sailor Mars flipping him off.

"Well, he sure wasn't any help." Jupiter muttered, tucking her hands behind her head.

"No kidding." Sonic grumbled.

"How are we gonna find the Professor now?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

"If you're looking for a Professor, I might be able to tell you where he is." A voice spoke up. Turning around, they see a tall male Leopard wearing a brown furred Loin cloth around his waist, a tawny scarf, and golden metallic arm guards, leaning against one of the huts, spinning a dagger between his fingers.

"Who are you?" Chip asked.

"Name's Asani kid," The Leopard answered coolly. "From what I saw, that old fart wasn't much help, was he?"

"Not one bit." Mars muttered irritably, the other's nodding in agreement.

"You know where the Professor is?" Mercury asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah, I've seen him," Asani nodded. "Not too long ago, I saw a group of robots flying off with an old man wearing a suit, that might be the guy you're looking for."

"Do you know where they took him?" Asked Tails. The Leopard then points to his right.

"I saw him being carried off to some strange building near the Savannah Citadel," He explained. "You might find him there."

"Thanks mister!" Tails thanked happily. "Come on guys, lets hurry!"

"Right!" Sonic and the Inner Senshi nodded as they rushed down the pathway that lead to the Savannah Citadel.

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed Ost- "Savannah Citadel Night"**

There were bodies of dead robots littered along the path way, as well as bodies of the purple creatures, who dissolved into a purple mist, indicating that Sonic and the Inner Senshi had previously fought them along the way. Climbing over a fence, our heroes finally arrived at the Savannah Citadel. It was mostly dominated by a citadel-like building of sand and mud, which appeared to be based off of the Dijunger Mosque in Africa, a continent on Earth.

"Well, this must be the place you guys," Jupiter stated, looking up at the Citadel with her arms folded.

"But how do we get in?" Chip questioned, pointing to the door that led to the entrance. Jupiter smirks, cracking her knuckles as she walks over to the door. Squatting down, she uses her strength to pry open the door. But to her and the other's dismay, it wouldn't budge.

"No good," She sighed, standing up. "It won't budge."

Looking around, Sonic spotted a switch. He runs over to it and presses it, opening the door. But as soon as he stepped off of it, the door closes.

"Shoot!" Sonic grunts in frustration, kicking the earth.

"Aw man! Now how are supposed to get through?!" Sailor Moon whines, her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"It appears we need something heavy to put on the switch in order for the door to stay open," Mercury surmised.

"Like that boulder over there," Tails said pointing to the large boulder that's not too far from them. Sonic stretches his arms to grab it and lifts it over his head, carrying it over to the switch. Once he sets it down, the door opens once again, and this time remained open.

"Alright, now we can get through!" Venus said with everyone running through the door. However, by time they got inside, there were several obstacles and different paths to take, much to their misfortune.

"Uh..." Venus trailed off, baffled by the obstacles and path.

"Great, just what we needed." Mars grumbled face palming, with Sonic and Jupiter doing the same.

"WHAAAAAAH! THIS SUCKS! NOW WE DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY TO GO~!" Sailor Moon cried as she collapsed to the ground, pounding her fists furiously on the earth. Mercury takes out her Super Computer and starts scanning the paths in order to know which way to go. Narrowing, she saw something on the computer.

"Whaddya see Ami?" Tails asked her.

"There's something unusual at the end of this route," Mercury murmured, eyeing the middle path. "Tails, I need you to scan the area from above and see what you can find."

"You got it Ami!" Tails nodded. The two-tailed fox spins his two tails and took off into the starry night sky to find a clue where Eggman was holding the professor captive. Scanning the area with his hand over his eyes, he gasped when he saw a giant hole in the distance.

"Ya see anything lil' buddy?" Sonic asked him from bellow.

"Yeah! I see a giant hole in the distance. Maybe that's where Eggman's keeping the professor!" Tails responded.

"And the path down the middle must lead us there!" Mercury added.

"Alright, way to go Tails!" Sailor Moon cheered, hopping up to her feet as the two-tailed fox landed next to them. Suddenly, Mars sensed a very strong evil presence.

"Guys! Get ready!" The Martian soldier told them, crouching into a battle stance The other's turn to see a huge, bulky, blob like creature with oxford blue and cyan skin with magenta markings emerging from the ground. It had a large belly with a large mouth stretching across it. It had large feet and long slick arms. It had no visible neck, curved spike-shaped appendages on its shoulders and upper back, and horns on its forehead.

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed Ost-"Night Battle Music Mini-Boss"**

**_"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR~!" _**The titan creature lets out a loud, earth-shattering roar. Sonic and the Inner Senshi shielded themselves from its hot, stinking breath while Chip yelps and hides behind Sonic in fear.

"T-That thing's huge!" Chip whimpered. The giant blob-like monster then starts hammering its massive fists on the ground, sending powerful shock waves at our heroes.

"JUMP!" Venus shouted as she and the others quickly jumped out of the way. By time they landed, they all saw something that completely shocked them. The blob like creature spurted numerous little lime green creatures from its mouth!

"W-What the hell?!" Mars questioned with a flabbergasted expression.

"It's producing more creatures by spurting them from its mouth and belly!" Mercury stated with a shocked expression.

"Ewww~!" Sailor Moon and Venus grimaced in unison. The little Rex creatures snarled viciously and began advancing towards Sonic and the Inner Senshi.

_**"FIRE SOUL~!" **_Mars yelled as she shot a fireball at the little green creatures, burning them alive. However, some of them managed to swerve around the attack and lunged right at her, with teeth and claws out. But before they could sink their fangs into her flesh, and outstretched furry arm grabs them and_** WHAM!** _slams them into the ground, leaving behind a small crater.

"Thanks Sonic," Mars smiled at the Werehog.

"Thank me once we take care of this freak!" Sonic replied.

"Guys, look out!" Tails cried. They all turn to see the blob-like creature stretching its arm and and shoots its fist forward at them like a speeding bullet. **_CRASH! _**They jumped out of the way to evade the punch, causing its fist to crash into the wall. But it wasn't done there.

_**WHAM! **_They dodged an outstretched backhand from the creature.

**_BAM! _**Followed by a hammer fist.

**_BOOM!_ **And a double fist to the ground. Landing, Jupiter charges her attack.

"Eat this fat ass! **_SUPREME THUNDER~!"_** Jupiter howls as she shoots a powerful lightning bolt at the creature and **_BOOM! _**strikes it with utmost precision, making it roar in pain as electricity coursed through its body. Then, Sonic charges at the creature on all fours and jumps into its giant mouth!

"SONIC/SONIC-KUN~!" The Inner Senshi, Tails, and Chip screamed in horror when they watched the creature clamp its mouth shut. They thought that he was eaten. But then, the giant blob-like creature began twitching, fidgeting, and moaning in pain.

"W-What's happening?" Sailor Moon asked in bewilderment and slight fear. Then out of the blue, Sonic bursts from its stomach by tearing it open with his claws. The titan dissolves into purple mist as Sonic lands on all fours, before standing up and dusting his hands.

**BGM End**

"Well, that takes care of that," said the Werehog. Everyone gapes at him in shock, disbelief, and slight horror.

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed Ost- "Savannah Citadel Night"**

"Well, that was rather...gruesome," Mercury said slowly with a gobsmacked expression.

"I've seen Sonic do plenty of crazy things," Tails began, his eyes wide. "But this one takes the cake."

Jupiter and Venus nod with him in agreement. Sailor Mars sighed exasperatedly, bringing a palm to her forehead. Normally, she would berate Sonic for doing something so crazy. But during the time he spent with them in their world, she gotten used to it.

_'Honestly, what am I gonna do with him?'_

**_Timeskip..._**

"Aaaaaah-ah-ah-ah-aaaah-ah-ah-ah-aaaah~!" Venus yelled like Tarzan as she was swinging on the vines like a monkey. Sonic and the Inner Senshi made it halfway through the Savannah Citadel, while getting through obstacles and battling more creatures along the way, and were now swinging on vines from the treetops. Though Tails. Sailor Moon, and Chip didn't need to since they could fly, and Sonic used his elastic arms to swing from the tree branches.

"Hahahahaha! This is fun!" Jupiter laughed as she swung from another vine.

"I know! We're swinging from vines like Tarzan!" Venus laughed, swinging from another vine. Suddenly, Sailor Mars gasps as she sensed evil presences nearby.

"Guys! We've got company!" Mars told them. They look up to see large wasp-like creatures with long thin antennas on their foreheads and mouths that resemble a beak with tusks. Their thoraxes are rather spherical and adorns small spikes and four wings, and have purple smoke emitting from their backs. They also have barbed stingers on their abdomens. Finally, they have yellow-green and black skin with cyan eyes and markings.

"BEES?!" Venus questioned horrified. "We have to deal with BEES know?!"

"Actually Venus, they're wasps," Mercury corrected.

"SAME DIFFERENCE!" Venus barked.

"I don't wanna get stung~!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried with comical tears streaming down her face. Then, one of the wasp-like creatures zip down at high speeds and aimed its deadly, barbed stinger at Venus.

"EEP!" Venus yelped as she narrowly dodged the attack. Though the attack managed to cut some strands of her hair, much to her chagrin.

"YOU DAMNED BUGS NEARLY RUINED MY HAIR!" She yelled angrily as she prepared her attack. **_"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER~!"_**

Venus shoots multiple beams of light at the wasp-like creatures, full intent on incinerating them to oblivion. But to her and everyone else's shock, they swiftly evaded the attack in fluid motion.

"What?!" Venus gasped in shock.

"How?!" Mercury questioned. Growling, Sailor Mars charges up her attack.

"Lets see 'em dodge this! **_BURNING MANDALA~!" _**Mars bellowed as she launched eight rings of fire at the wasp monsters. But just like last time, it was easily dodged.

"Damn it!" Mars cursed. She gasps as she evades a dive-bomb attack from one of them. Though the attack grazed her left cheek.

_**"**__**SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS~**__**!"** _Sailor Moon yelled, shooting multiple waves of bright pink light at the wasp-like creatures, only for them to dodge the blast, much to her frustration.

"These guys are fast-WHOA!" Sonic cried as he dodged another attack from the wasps. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he gaps when he saw one of them hurling towards Chip.

"CHIP! LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Chip questions as he turns around to see its stinger a few inches away from his face. Luckily, Sonic quickly stretched his arm and pulled Chip from harms way to prevent him from being skewered.

"You okay buddy?"

Chip nods. "Yeah, thanks Sonic."

"It's no doubt that these guys are highly maneuverable in the air," Tails surmised. "They can even dodge fast attacks in fluid motion."

"They were even fast enough to evade Venus and Mars' attacks," Mercury added. Sonic looks up at one of the wasp-like creatures for quite some time. Then, an impish grin etched across his face. Tails took note of this.

"Oh no..." Tails muttered. He knew that grin. Just he as he predicted, Sonic uses his arms to launch himself forward like a sling shot.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!" Mars questioned as she watched he Werehog hurling towards the wasp-like creatures, with his claws out. Then, Sonic lands on one of them and grabs its antennas, causing it to spiral out of control. It buzzes furiously as it tries to shake Sonic off.

"WHOA! WHOA! HEY! Easy! Easy!" Sonic exclaimed as he was trying to control the wasp monster by tugging on its antennas like a lead. Finally gaining control, he calls out to the rest of the wasp-like creatures.

"HEY BUGS!" He yelled, getting their attention. "COME AND GET ME!"

The wasp-like creatures flew after Sonic, who flew off on the wasp that he's currently riding on.

"What is Sonic-kun doing?!" Sailor Moon questioned in shock.

"That idiot!" Mars growled. As Tails and Mercury watched the wasp monsters pursue Sonic, they almost immediately caught on to his idea.

"That's it!" They exclaimed in sync, getting the other's attention.

"What's it?" Venus questioned.

"You know how they were fast enough to dodge your attacks?" Tails asked them. They all nodded.

"We believe that Sonic-kun was trying to catch their attention," Mercury began. "And if their attention is focused on him, they won't evade our attacks so easily."

Everyone's eyes went wide in realization.

"You're right!" Jupiter said in realization.

"Come on, let's go after him!" Tails told them as he and Eternal Sailor Moon accelerated in the air at high speeds, with the others swinging after him. Meanwhile, Sonic was riding on the wasp away from the other ones who pursued him relentlessly. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tails and the Inner Senshi catching up to him.

_'So far so good!'_

"Girls! Now!" Sonic shouted out to them.

"Right!"

_**"CRESCENT..."**_

_**"SILVER MOON..."**_

_**"BURNING..."**_

_**"...BEAM SHOWER~!**_

_**"...CRYSTAL POWER KISS~!"**_

_**"...MANDALA~!"**_

Sailor Moon, Venus, and Mars shouted simultaneously as they fired their attacks at the wasp-like creatures. They screeched in pain as they were being blasted into nothing but purple mist.

"Alright! Direct hit!" Sonic cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Shortly, he jumps off the wasp monster, claps his hands together and _**WHAM! **_slammed his fists onto his head, sending it spiral to the ground. Sonic stretches his arms and starts swinging from the branches to keep himself from falling.

"We did it!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Take that you damned bugs!" Venus jeered. "That was for ruining my hair!"

_"Oh Minako..." _Everyone thought with a sweat drop. Just then, they gasped when they saw the giant hole that Tails saw earlier from the distance.

"There it is!" Tails said.

"It's the hole where Eggman's holding the Proffessor captive!" Mercury added.

"Yay! We made it!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Finally!" Grinning, Sonic stretched his arms on the branches and launches himself forward towards the hole at high speeds.

"Hey! Wait up Sonic!" Venus exclaimed as she and the other Inner Senshi (except Sailor Moon) swung after him, with Tails and Sailor Moon cranking up their flight speed.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Chip exclaimed as he flew after them.

**_Sometime later..._**

Finally, as everyone reached the giant hole, they ran inside a large room with a cell that held Professor Pickle inside.

"Professor Pickle! Are you alright? We've got here as fast as we could!" Tails called out to him as he and Chip to see him staring at a sandwich of some sort.

"Professor Pickle?" Mercury called out to him, but no response.

"Uh...hello?" Sailor Moon added.

"My word, how dare they call this culinary concoction food? Do you see this sorry excuse for a sandwich?" Professor Pickle questioned. "The bread should be no less than a 3/4 of an inch thick. Upon it, one tablespoon of mayonnaise and a pinch of black pepper. The contents: fresh cucumber, sliced _thinly. _If you please! Am I quite right Tails?"

Tails, including Sonic and the Inner Senshi, gave him blank stares. The professor seemed surprisingly relaxed despite knowing that he's being held prisoner.

"Uh...what?" Sailor Moon said, dumbfounded.

"I know I've learned something here today!" Chip said happily.

"P-Professor, it's good to see you haven't changed..." Tails sighed.

"But tell me, what brings you here?" The professor asked, standing up. "The menu's hardly worth the trip if you ask me."

Sailor Mars, Sonic, and Jupiter face palmed in exasperation.

"No-no Professor! We came here to rescue you!" Tails said as he pressed a giant red button to open the Proffessor's cell, setting him free.

"Oh? Oh! I see, how rude of me."

"Took him long enough," Mars muttered under her breath as Professor Pickle walks out of his cell.

"Right, first things first! It's about time someone taught the chief here how to make a proper sandwich!"

"You can file a complaint later Professor!" Mercury said, blocking his path.

"Let's get outta here before Eggman's welcoming committee shows up." Sonic spoke up. Professor Pickle turns to him, nodding in agreement.

"Oh, yes, quite. But let us be sure to collect the contents of that vault before departing."

Nodding, Sonic reels his arm back, shoots his fist forward and _**KA-POW!**_ smashes the vault open. Tails then flew inside and grabs the stolen data before flying out.

"Ah, thank you. Those documents are our only hope of surviving this crisis." Proffessor Pickles said as he walked forward. "Let's go. There's no time to lose. I'm half-starved after being fed nothing but those terrible sandwiches."

Chip flew up in front of the Professor and held out a chocolate bar. "Want some chocolate Professor?"

"My, my! Don't mind if I do." Professor Pickle said, happily accepting the chocolate.

"Where does he even keep them?" Sailor Moon whispered in Sonic's ear.

"Beats me." Sonic shrugged before they exit the cell.

_**Spagonia...**_

By time they've reached Spagonia, it was night time as Sonic and the others were in the library listening to Professor Pickle while Chip was sitting on Mercury's lap drinking tea and Sailor Moon was chowing down on some biscuits.

"These ancient documents are known as the Gaia Manuscripts. They tell the legend of a disaster that befell our planet some tens of thousands of years ago."

"A disaster?" Tails parroted. Everyone else, but Chip, perked up at this as well.

"Quite. And according to the Gaia Manuscripts...this isn't the first time the planet has been broken apart into pieces."

Everybody, except Chip, gasped in horror upon hearing this. The Professor took a sip of his tea as he continued.

"The cause lies at the very core of the planet. All of the phenomena we've witnessed are the direct result of one creature: the hyper-energy organism spawned at the planet's core, Dark Gaia."

Mars felt an uncomfortable shiver run down her spine as she heard that name. She starts thinking back to the monster that she saw in her dream and vision.

_'Dark Gaia...so that's what it's called...'_

"So how do we stop this 'Dark Gaia' and put the world back together?" Mercury asked.

"Luckily, Dark Gaia has yet to be fully reborn. We most likely have Dr. Eggman's pre-mature wake-up call to thank for that. If we act now, we may be able to restore the planet by returning the power to the Chaos Emeralds," as the Professor said this, Sonic pulled out one of the Chaos Emeralds. "Sonic, you and the girls must travel to each of the temples listed in the Gaia Manuscripts. The planet's power will restore the Chaos Emeralds, and in turn the Chaos Emeralds will restore the planet and help it heal naturally."

"You can count on us Professor!" Sonic affirmed.

"We'll put the planet back together in no time!" Jupiter smirked confidently, slamming her fist in her palm.

"YEAH!" Sailor Moon cheered, pumping her fist in the air with her mouth full of biscuits.

"But which of the temples should we start searching for first?" Mars asked him.

"Well, for starters, you can go to the one in Mazuri." Professor Pickle told them.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic told them.

"YEAH!"

_**Mazuri...**_

Meanwhile, at Mazuri, it was day time and Eggman was there with his robots cornering the villagers. Eggman's robots raised their arms up high in the air while the villagers stood their ground. Up in the trees, Asani was perched op on a tree branch, watching the scene from above with a hood over his head, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Who are you?!" One of the villagers demanded. Eggman merely laughed.

"Fear not my good people! If you all behave, I wouldn't have to do anything nasty," Eggman told them. "All you need to do is tell me where the temple of Gaia is."

Asani's eyes went wide at this. _"Temple of Gaia?"_

Just then, an anthropomorphic Honey Badger cub pick up a rock as he shouts. "WE'RE NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!"

_**CONK! **_He throws the rock at Eggman's head, making him cry out in pain as stars appeared over his head. Orbot emerges from the hover craft and starts laughing at Eggman. However, his laughter was short-lived as the mad scientist shoves his him back down. Growling, he shakes his head and sends the villagers a death glare.

"So, you DARE defy me do you?!" Eggman sneered. All of a sudden, a blue blur zips past him and destroys his robots in a matter of seconds.

"W-What?!" He questioned. Looking up, he saw that the blue blur was none other than. "SONIC?!"

Landing gracefully, Sonic stands up and smirks at Eggman as he said. "Yo, Eggman! Thanks for that little sky-diving adventure we had the other day!"

"And he's not alone!"

Right on cue, the Inner Senshi land right next to Sonic, much to Eggman's shock and chagrin.

"YOU TOO?!"

"That's right!" Mars glares up at the evil doctor. "Your reign of terror ends now Eggman!"

"Surrender now, or be punished in the name of the moon!" Sailor Moon added, aiming her Eternal Tiare at him. Eggman growls at the Sailor Senshi before shifting his gaze back to Sonic.

"I should've know you'd still be alive you stubborn little hedgehog!"

"What're you doing out here?" The blue blur asked him.

"I see no reason to tell you! In any case, I'm busy. Farewell!" Eggman responds as he flew off in his hover craft.

"What the?! Hey! Wait! That's playing dirty! COME BACK~!" Chip hollered at him.

"Jut ignore him," Mars sighed before turning to the villagers. "Is everyone here all right?"

Everyone nods and thanks them for saving them from Eggman's robots. Shortly, they meet up with Tails and they look over the tablet that Professor Pickle gave them to look for the Temple of Gaia. Mercury pulls out her Super computer to scan it and runs a diagnosis.

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed Ost- "Mazuri Hub Day"**

"Hmm, let's see...the Temple of Gaia should be," She hums before pointing down a nearby path. "That way."

"Way to go Ami-chan!" Sailor Moon cheered.

Sonic grinned. "Alright, let's go!"

**_ZOOM! _**The blue hedgehog zips down the pathway, kicking up dust and leaving behind a blue streak.

"Damn it Sonic! Wait for us!" Mars yelled in frustration as she and the other Senshi ran after him. Mercury stops and turns to Tails.

"Aren't you coming Tails?" She asked him.

"I'd like to, but I have to make a few adjustments to the Tornado," Tails turns around and prepares to take off. "I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?"

Mercury smiles and nods at him. "Okay."

"AMI-CHAN~! COME ON~!" She heard Sailor Moon call out.

"C-Coming!" Mercury answered as she ran down the path to catch up with the others, with Tails flying in the opposite direction.

**BGM End**

Elsewhere, Sonic was zipping across the bridge at high speeds. Up ahead, he saw Eggman in his hovercraft with some kind of large, beetle-like robot. The blue hedgehog easily catches up to it, with the mad scientist being unaware of his presence.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled, catching Eggman's attention.

"Rrgh! how'd you get here so quickly?!" Eggman questioned. "No matter, your road ends here!"

He and his beetle robot flew ahead of him, causing Sonic to skid to a stop, not wanting to be skewered. Shortly, the Sailor Senshi caught up with him, with Sailor Moon putting her hands on her knees, out of breath.

"I...hate...running..." Sailor Moon panted, earning an eye roll from Mars.

"I see that you've made a new toy for us to break." Jupiter jeered, her hand on her hip.

"Shut up! Now behold! My new power!" Eggman boasted. "Egg-Beetle! GO!"

He combines his hover craft with the Egg-Beetle and prepares it for battle. The Egg-Beetle snaps its pincers at them, in attempt to intimidate Sonic and the Sailor Senshi. The blue hedgehog, undeterred, furrows his eyebrows and gets into a fighting stance, the Inner Senshi doing the same. Chip appears beside them and took a fighting stance as well.

_**To be continued...**_

**That's all folks! Review, please!**


End file.
